<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在结局之后的开始 by miliangdanenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099699">在结局之后的开始</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miliangdanenn/pseuds/miliangdanenn'>miliangdanenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hollanfield - Fandom, 荷兰傻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 荷兰傻 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miliangdanenn/pseuds/miliangdanenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>套用的致命之吻的设定<br/>假刑侦类型</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asa Butterfield/Tom Holland (Actor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在结局之后的开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc超级严重 剧情有点扯 看着开心就好</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>室内开了一盏小灯，紧闭的百叶窗帘没能让一束光线透进来。浓厚的烟盘踞在办公室的上方迟迟不能散去，只身在烟雾中心的人也没觉得难受，Asa将燃了半截的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。烟灰缸里面堆满了长短不一抽过的香烟，足以证明这个坐在桌前的人有多么焦虑。办公室的隔音效果不好，隔着墙壁他都能听见外面走道上其他警务人员的交谈声，不用想也是这次案件的事情。</p><p>“怎么又在抽烟？”来的人皱了皱眉头，说话声音打断了Asa的思绪。他随声把窗帘拉了起来，打开窗户，烟雾伴着风都卷了出去。Tom一身笔挺的制服还是整齐地穿在身上，胸口别着的警徽闪着微微的亮光。他把手中的资料放在了Asa的桌子上，拖来了一把椅子坐在了他的身边，“连续加班好累啊。”</p><p>“所以要抽烟解压。”</p><p>“你有看出什么头绪吗？”</p><p>“没有，现在还要等他们的调查结果才行。”</p><p>“三个月了，这是第四起了。”</p><p>“你以前有办过这种连环案件吗？”</p><p>“没有。”Tom抓了抓自己的头发，“所以才派我过来帮助学习嘛。”</p><p>“学习什么啊，我也只是个菜鸟。”Asa想接着抽下一根烟，抬眼望了眼Tom又把烟放下了，“我们能做的也只有等待命令进行行动，到处去搜集一些资料情报。”</p><p>“凶手一定会抓住的。”Tom说着露出了一个极其自信的微笑，眼眸中透露出Asa看不懂的坚定。</p><p>Asa只当做他是初生牛犊不怕虎的自信罢了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>Asa觉得世界上没有比这更巧的事情了。</p><p>回家的时候撞见了凶杀案的现场，好巧不巧，看到周围的记号和被害人死去的方式他就能判断出在现场滞留的犯人是自己在办的连环杀人案的嫌疑人。</p><p>Asa怔了一下，本能地想要冲上去一把了结持续了这几个月的麻烦，他按捺下躁动的心情，迅速躲到了一米外的拐角处。理智告诉自己躺在血泊里的人已经没救了，现在最重要的是怎么样把那人抓住。<br/>Asa右手伸进口袋，手指在手机上盲打了一条消息发送给了手机里的第一联系人。</p><p>此刻也不在乎第一联系人到底是谁了。</p><p>他的眼睛里只有凶手。</p><p>Asa向前跨了一步，自以为是轻而快的步伐，他伸出左臂准备从背后勒住那人脖子时，对方突然转过了身子，随之而来的是腹上的一阵刺痛。</p><p>锋利的匕首准确无误地刺中了腹腔。</p><p>神经上传来的疼痛感搅乱了Asa头脑里的所有思绪，额上渗出的豆大汗珠顺着鬓角滑下，模糊了自己的视线。也许是自己的定力不够，又或者是疼痛太过剧烈，Asa踉跄地向后面跌去，视线里的凶手化作成了不清晰的轮廓，快速消失在自己的视野里了。</p><p>Asa努力地睁开眼睛，用尽最后的力气拿出手机，求救号码还没敲出去，自己就被吻住了。</p><p>本来呼吸就困难的自己更是喘不过气来，但Asa还是看清了自己眼前的人。</p><p>Tom</p><p>搞什么？</p><p>Asa的大脑已经完全不能分析现在的情况了。</p><p>唇上传来一阵阵电流般的悸动给了奄奄一息的Asa最后一击。</p><p>他永远地失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>一股烟味。</p><p>Asa睁开眼睛，自己的两只手指正夹着的半截香烟正怼着放在桌上堆满烟头的烟灰缸。眼前的景象让Asa有些不可置信，这里是自己工作的办公室。</p><p>怎么回事？我不是受伤了吗？</p><p>Asa下意识地摸了摸自己的肚子，只是传出了手指指腹与工作服布料摩挲的声音。</p><p>我是在做梦吗？</p><p>Asa点开手机看了看日期，十月一号。</p><p>不对啊，自己撞见凶手明明是七号的事情，难道真的是在做梦吗？</p><p>但是那晚从腹上涌上的疼痛感又是那样的真实，想到那晚的场景，Asa不禁打了个寒战。此时此刻走道上传来断断续续的交谈声，很容易就能听清楚讨论的是这次的案件。</p><p>Asa一片混乱，如果真的回到了过去，那Tom这个时候应该进来了。</p><p>“怎么又在抽烟？”</p><p>真的来了！</p><p>Asa应声抬头，果不其然发出声音的主人正拉开了紧闭着的百叶窗帘。</p><p>“到底是怎么回事……”</p><p>“我们回到了七天以前。”Tom回答地很快。</p><p>“什么？”Asa无法相信这种如同魔幻小说一样的解释。</p><p>Tom拉过一把椅子坐在了Asa的身边，朝他笑了笑，仿佛是想要给Asa打一剂预防针，“唔，我有超能力……”</p><p>“？？？能不能好好说。”</p><p>“你先听我说”，Tom环顾四周，确认了只有他们两个人之后才压低了声音继续道：“和我接吻会回到七天以前，我当时到现场的时候你已经快不行了，所以就……”</p><p>“我和你真的接吻了？还有你怎么会出现在现场啊？”</p><p>“你给我发了消息啊”，Tom好像有点委屈，只是轻轻地垂下了头，“还有那天我到场的时候犯人已经逃不见了，所以也没有看清长相什么的……”</p><p>接吻，穿越时空，凶手，受伤……Asa整个身子瘫在了椅子上，他显然是需要时间来消化这一连串的事情。</p><p>他长舒了一口气，仿佛这样便能驱散什么东西一样，“等等，这样的话那凶手就会在七号出现在那条小巷子里！”</p><p>“对啊，只用守株待兔就没问题了。”</p><p>之前的烦恼好像一扫而空，Asa兴奋地坐起来拍了拍Tom的肩膀，“你这超能力挺有用的嘛。”</p><p>“对吧！能帮到你我就很开心了。”Tom说着揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发。</p><p>“好用是好用，那你岂不是永远不能和爱的人接吻了？”</p><p>“谁知道呢？”</p><p>Asa看到Tom眼底失去了光泽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>过了几天Asa下了班就拉着Tom请他吃饭，说是要报答他的救命之恩。Tom虽说是调任来帮忙破案跟着Asa的新手，但他们除了工作之外就没有说过其他的话了。也许是经过了这次的患难，他们之间有了只有彼此才知道的秘密，说起话来也多了一份安稳与踏实。</p><p>两个人在饭桌上聊了很多，从人生理想聊到门口快餐店的汉堡涨价，从交了几个男朋友聊到社会对特殊人士的看法，他们说了很多很多的话，但也仅仅是从话语之间Asa就能确认眼前的人和自己很合拍，从印象里毛毛躁躁的小伙子变成了神奇的靠谱后辈。</p><p>“剩下的就是明天和组长交代地点直接去抓人吧？”</p><p>“那当然了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>“你在开什么玩笑？”特案组组长Thomas听到Asa的话后带着怒气从沙发椅上站了起来，连带着身前桌上摆放的小茶杯也在微微晃动，“你要整个特案组陪你去抓一个你觉得会出现在小巷子里的凶手？现在情况很紧急，没有时间让你开这种玩笑！你要是说凶手会出现在那里请你拿出相应的证据！”</p><p>“我……”面对Thomas的一连串的发问Asa一句话也说不出来。<br/>组长说的很有道理，站在他的角度来看的确是这样，不可能让组里的人放弃现在的分析工作陪自己到和之前案发地点毫无关联的位置去蹲人。</p><p>“组长，你相信我们一次吧……”一旁的Tom试图劝说正在气头上的Thomas，“就派我们两个人就行了。”</p><p>Thomas皱了皱眉，声音中带着凛然的怒火，“你们把今天的报告写完再说吧！”</p><p>“但是现在已经快八点了，九点钟犯人就会……”</p><p>“去写报告。不写完是不会放你们走的，就当是扰乱进程的惩罚。”</p><p>“这……”</p><p> </p><p>Tom烦躁地按着键盘上的按键，文档上也没敲出几个字，他回头瞟了眼Asa，对方正聚精会神地盯着屏幕不知道在做什么？</p><p>“你写完了？写完就能出去了。”Tom走到了Asa的身边看到了对方正在打游戏。</p><p>“写完了但是也没用了，时间已经过了。”Asa放下手柄对上Tom那双澄澈的眸子，“这么说可能不太好，但我很想看见Thomas得知这次案发地点时的表情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>Asa一大早是被电话吵醒的，他从被窝里伸出一只手在床头摸索着铃声的来源，有起床气的Asa以至于在点下接听的时候意识还是停留在睡梦之中。</p><p>“Asa快点来之前的那条巷子！Thomas出事了！”电话那头传来Tom慌张而颤抖的声音。</p><p>“干嘛啊，谁谁……出事了？”</p><p>“Thomas被犯人杀害了！”</p><p>“什么！？”Asa在那一瞬间就清醒了。</p><p>来不及吃早饭便匆忙地冲出了门，他昨天是特意绕道回的家，避开了那条作为案发地点的小巷子。</p><p>Thomas为什么出现在那里？要是我昨天没有绕道是不是就会没事了？昨天要是和Tom一起直接去到巷子口是不是就能逮到犯人了？<br/>Asa的脑子乱成了一团浆糊，他很害怕，他害怕看见组长那具没有温度的身体。</p><p>见到的实情实景总是比自己的想象更具有冲击力，Asa刚刚到了现场，脚却止住抬不起来了。</p><p>Thomas靠在墙根跌坐在地上，他的头低垂着，右手握住了腹部。顺眼望去，他的腹上插着一把Asa再熟悉不过的匕首，那是那天晚上令自己死去的那把匕首。</p><p>Asa好像看见了匕首沾着鲜血透着血腥的光泽，Thomas的尸体已经在精神上给自己下达了判决。他只是看着地上躺着的两具尸体，胃里就止不住地翻腾，苦而酸的恶心从下而上涌到了喉咙，Asa觉得自己的胃皱在了一起，像平整的白纸被揉的稀巴烂。</p><p>“没事吧。”Tom用手扶住了快要倒下的Asa。</p><p>本以为是美好的结局，结果却是这样两不得的结果。</p><p>“再来一次吧。”Asa转过头，还没等到Tom的回应便吻上了他的唇。<br/>他们吻得很急切，呼吸之间是焦躁的炽热温度。吻不带着他们间的情感，此时此刻只是一种工具。</p><p>Asa的心颤了一下便停止了跳动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>再次睁开眼睛，这里是上班路上途径的小巷子。</p><p>这里没有红蓝相见刺眼的警车车灯也没有围观查看的喧闹人群，一切都只是看得快要生厌的平静。</p><p>Asa很喜欢此刻的平静。</p><p>快步走到了办公室，他看到了正在窗户边吹风的Thomas，他的金发随着微风轻轻抚过白皙的脸庞，一切都还是有生机的模样。</p><p>太好了，他还活着。</p><p>“你没事啊。”Asa偏过头看着自己的上司。</p><p>Thomas一脸奇怪地看着自己，“当然没事了，快点去工作。”</p><p>Asa轻快地回到了自己的座位，写报告的速度都快了起来。今天是十月二号，距离七号那天一定要做好准备。</p><p>Asa一边写着之前的案情报告，一边理清着自己的思路。首先Thomas为什么会出现在现场，总不会是他还是挺相信自己的话，又偷偷去那里踩点查看了吧？但是照着Thomas的性格来看这也不是不可能的，自己也跟着他待了两三年的时间，他知道Thomas是刀子嘴豆腐心的人。不是吧，那也没必要自己一个人去现场啊……</p><p> </p><p>“Asa？”Tom小声叫着自己的名字，扯了扯自己制服的衣角。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你之前吻得也太急了吧，我还有点信息没说完……”</p><p>Asa觉得自己的脸都要僵住了，自己只想着要快点穿回去救人，完全没有考虑那么多的事情，“不好意思，当时太急了就……”</p><p>“没事没事，我不介意的。”Tom说着眨了眨自己的深棕色的眼睛，“之前在现场听同事说Thomas的确是在八点多出了警局，好像就是向着那条巷子的方向去的……”</p><p>这和自己的想法吻合了。</p><p>“还有一点，另一位死者的身份也查出来了，她的身上有带着驾照和身份证。”</p><p>“是一位叫Ella的女性。”</p><p>接下来的大方向便清晰了，保护Ella接着就是抓住犯人。</p><p>但事情真的会有这么简单吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8.<br/>路灯透过泛黄的树叶打下细碎的阴影，晚风吹过叶片发出沙沙的声响，树影斑驳，在铺满青砖的地面起舞。秋风吹来了万物萧条后的宁静，好像一切的起点并不是春天而是能重新来过的秋天。</p><p>Tom看着站在树下的Asa，光影的交接映在了他看似坚毅的脸上，婆娑树影下的那对仿佛能包容星空的湛蓝色眸子闪耀着微光。</p><p>在第一眼见到他的时候自己就很喜欢了。</p><p>他很想为这双眼睛的主人做些什么，也许就是单纯地陪在他身边就能够满足了。</p><p>但是Tom知道现在不是说这些话的时候。</p><p>“这回可是请了年假出来。”Asa抬眼望着身前的居民楼，“请假的时候Thomas还在责怪我在这个时间点休假。”</p><p>“没成功就再来一次吧。”</p><p>“就像文字游戏一样吗？存档之后又回到读档点。”</p><p>“这个比喻倒是挺不错的。去找她吧。”</p><p>Tom和Asa在事先就查清楚了Ella的住处，在六号也就是今天和她沟通清楚，要是她不同意自己保护她，两个人准备明天跟踪Ella。</p><p>果不其然，被拒绝了。Tom和Asa都犯了一个致命的错误－－出门忘记带警察证了，谁也没想到会在这种关键时候出现白痴一样的失误。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9.<br/>入秋，天气也逐渐转凉了。</p><p>Asa裹紧了自己的风衣，人像个保管不当的卷轴一样缩着站在街角处。无奈于自己的风衣不能竖领子，Asa只能任着冷风只往着衣服里灌。</p><p>“冷吗？”Tom踮起脚，把自己的围巾框在了Asa的脖子上。</p><p>毛绒绒的羊毛围巾带起来很暖和，以至于Asa的整个脸都埋在了厚厚的围巾里。Tom的围巾上有一股轻薄的古龙水味道，闻起来很舒服。</p><p>“谢谢……”Asa的声音很小，却也能让Tom听见。</p><p>“没事的。”Tom向下瞟了一眼自己的手表，“已经快九点了Ella还没有从公司里出来啊，照理来说现在他们已经在巷子里了……”Tom看样子是突然想到了什么，他拉起Asa的手就是狂奔。</p><p>“怎么了？”冷风不断地刮在Asa的脸上，刺得有些疼。</p><p>拉着自己手腕的人好像有些哽咽，许久才发声道：“或许已经迟了。”<br/>等到了现场Asa才理解了Tom的意思，以当前的时间点而言Ella是不会死的，凶手也应该还在巷子里。但如今呈现在眼前的却是血淋淋的现实。</p><p>“这不可能，这个节点Ella不可能会死。”Asa再次确认了一遍时间，“况且这个时间点就第一次来说我还没有下班，也没看见Ella从公司里出来啊……”</p><p>“可能是中午我们出去吃饭的那段时间，她提前就出去了。”</p><p>“已经三次了……”</p><p>自己来来回回在这一个星期里活了快一个月的时间。他很想就这样草草了结，不再去多管闲事，就只是安安静静地坐在办公室里写写调查报告，跟着前辈去跑腿收集资料。他突然不想承担这些事情了，即使是自己的职业和内心深处的正义感告诉自己要在最小牺牲的限度内抓住凶手这一切才算尘埃落定。</p><p>Asa觉得自己有些累了。</p><p>“我们再来一次吧，已经离真相很接近了。”</p><p>“你觉得会有用吗？我们这是第三次重复了。”</p><p>“不尝试你怎么知道会不会成功呢？你想看到下一个牺牲者的出现吗？”</p><p>Asa没有说话只是静静地看着Tom，直视着他那双澄澈的瞳仁，他的眼睛很干净，甚至能从中看到Asa自己的样子。</p><p>如果Tom没有来救自己，我是不是早就不在这个世界上了。</p><p>换句话说，自己的存在本身就是一件不可能的事情。</p><p>“Asa，回不回去的决定权我交给你，我只是想帮助你，仅此而已。”Tom的声音很平稳，平稳得像是询问今天早饭要吃什么。Asa没想过Tom会如此镇静。</p><p>“那来吧。”</p><p>Tom扯过系在Asa脖子上的那条围巾，令对方和自己的视线齐平，他没有丝毫犹豫地吻了上去。Tom的吻很轻很柔，带着雨后初晴般的湿漉，Asa不自觉地做出了回应，舌刚刚抵上了口腔内的柔软就传来了一阵电流般的刺痛。</p><p>他们从来没有完整地接过一个吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.<br/>一股烟味，室内依旧是烟云缭绕。</p><p>“怎么又在抽烟？”Tom说着走进办公室拉开了紧闭着的百叶窗帘。</p><p>Asa愣了愣，“一样的话也没必要说三遍吧？”</p><p>Tom伸手撩开了遮在额前的头发，“嗯……抽烟有害身体健康，多说几遍也不是坏事。”</p><p>Asa被他的这句话逗笑了，“行的啊，不抽了。”</p><p>“我有个计划”，Tom拉过一把椅子坐在了Asa的旁边，“我们接去案发现场，只不过还要再请一遍年假。”</p><p>“这回直接去吗？我其实没啥把握能对付他，毕竟他反应挺灵敏的，第一次就听见了我在他身后面。”</p><p>“我们可是两个人，没有问题的。”</p><p>Asa看见Tom的眼睛里透着自己不知道的某种坚定和自信。</p><p>“不过还有一件事情”，Tom顿一下，声音中充满着唯唯诺诺，“我……”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“算了，只要我能帮到你就行了。”</p><p>“什么啊，你不要话只说一半啊。”</p><p>“我怕你接受不了，毕竟Asa没我有包容性！”</p><p>“你说啥？！”</p><p>Asa作势轻轻打了一下Tom的肩膀，两个人如同小孩子一样地打闹起来。</p><p>我想说，我喜欢你。</p><p>Tom唯一担心的事情就是怎么才能把这件事尽快说出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11.<br/>两人按照计划来到了那条小巷子里，这里好像和城市的车水马龙分隔开来，依稀能够听见风穿过树叶发出的声响。</p><p>这一次一定要做一个了断了。</p><p>Asa和Tom埋伏在了离这里不远的店铺后面，这一块的视野很好，能够很清楚地望见巷子里将要发生的一切。</p><p>Asa有些紧张地蹭了蹭自己湿漉漉的手掌，眼睛从未远离那条小巷子。</p><p>由于并不是正式出警，他们并不能拿到什么防身武器。</p><p>“Asa，还有半个小时就到时间了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我知道现在说这些话可能不太合适，但是我还是想要说出来。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p><p>“喂！”Asa听到之后显然有些恼火，谁会在这种生死关头说这些儿女长情的话啊。即使有存档回溯的功能，但谁也不想把一个星期当作一个月来用吧，“先把眼前的事情处理掉再说吧。”</p><p>Tom并不求Asa做任何的回应，他只是想在最后一刻正常地把自己的想法说出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来了。</p><p>两个人看到了Ella走进了小巷子里，而凶手尾随着单独出行的Ella。</p><p>Asa瞄准了凶手背对着街道用乙醚迷晕Ella的那一刻，他拼了命一样地冲了出去，他知道背后有了护盾便不顾一切地去做了。</p><p>那凶手好像是知道有人会来一样，立刻回头把意识模糊的Ella朝着Asa用力一甩，突如其来的打击让Asa一下子摔到了地上。</p><p>那人抓起了放在身侧的工用铁锤，冲着Asa就是猛地一下敲击。<br/>当然Asa也不是什么吃素的，他迅速侧身一躲，抓着那人的脚踝一转，将他拽到了地上。赶来的Tom很配合地丢掉了他手里的铁锤，几下便将那人弄昏了。</p><p>“这回总算是成功了吧？你别把他搞伤了，待会还要带他去审讯的……”</p><p>Asa的话还没说完，离自己不到一米远的Tom突然就把自己推倒在地。</p><p>“你在……干什么……”</p><p>而现实是Tom替着Asa挡了一刀，目标是自己的凶手早就逃不见了。</p><p>还可以再重来一遍的。</p><p>再来一遍。</p><p>他们其实从一开始就错了，刚刚打倒的并不是真正的凶手，那个连环杀人犯却是后面出现的这位。</p><p>Asa望着血不断从Tom的胸口喷出，而自己的大脑却是一团浆糊。</p><p>“凶手的名字是Freddie。”Tom用尽最后的力气说出了这句话。</p><p>已经没有关系了，他想要说的早就在一开始说清楚了。</p><p>Asa用颤抖的手托起躺在血泊中的Tom，他吻了一遍又一遍，直到对方的嘴唇完全失去了温度，直到血与泪水交杂在一起，咸与腥充斥着他的整个喉腔。</p><p>他完成了他们从来没有完成过的吻。</p><p>而Tom再也没有醒过来，这个世界的时间还在正常继续着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12.<br/>连环杀人案的凶手被抓到了，Asa成为了这个案件最大的功臣。</p><p>“Tom，这个资料……”Asa对着空无一人的座位自言自语道。</p><p>他已经不在了。</p><p>即使是过了一个月，Asa也没有适应这个事实。</p><p>现在回想起来Tom好像是知道一切似的，也不难想，他肯定是已经背着自己重复了好几遍这个星期。</p><p>他很讨厌这样的Tom，自己一个人受着煎熬还要在自己面前摆出一副轻松的样子。</p><p>他想帮Tom去分担。</p><p>他想回复Tom那天的告白，但又有什么意义呢？</p><p>他想重新再来一遍。</p><p>已经没有可能了，自己在这近一个月的经历如同将要消逝的水雾，什么痕迹也没留下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13.<br/>眼前的女人和自己一样都是醉醺醺的，Asa知道自己一定是疯了才会把自己的经历告诉酒吧里不认识的陌生人。</p><p>“我知道的！这是平行世界的穿梭，才不是什么时光回溯！”女人握住酒杯的杯柄，将里面的液体一饮而尽。</p><p>“哈？你在胡说些什么？”Asa瞪着眼睛看着像是要发酒疯的女子。</p><p>“我可没胡说，你们接吻的时候是不是有种电流的冲击感？”</p><p>Asa怔住了：“你怎么会知道？”</p><p>“接吻就会死掉哦，而且啊，原来的世界里的时间还会接着继续，你们只不过是意识穿到了另一个世界里，所以说这是平行世界的穿梭！”女人说着用指节敲了敲木桌，又打了个酒嗝，“我清楚那当然是因为我也经历过。”</p><p>Asa看着眼前的女子，她的眼圈红红的，一副疯疯癫癫的样子，放在以往他肯定是把这类人当作疯子处理了，可是如今Asa相信了。</p><p>“你很想见他吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“但我告诉你哦，穿越次数太多可不是什么好事。你每次穿梭都会发生不一样的事情，就像是……什么……蝴蝶效应！你要是回去我建议你都和以前做差不多的事情，除了在某些关键的事件点上。”</p><p>Asa的醉意都被她的话打消了，的确每次的穿梭都有细节上的变动，所有的事情都被她说中了。</p><p>“这么说，你也能让我回去？”</p><p>“可以，但我的时间是四个月前。”</p><p>四个月前是什么时候？</p><p>是Freddie第一次犯案的时候，是他第一次见到Tom的时候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14.<br/>第一次犯案的Freddie并没有后来清晰冷静的头脑，Asa只不过是简简单单地就把他拿下了，被害人也理所应当地救下来了，最后他也只是被判了个杀人未遂的罪名。</p><p>自然地，持续三个月的连环杀人案件也不成立了。</p><p>Asa并没有见到Tom，他能接受，毕竟案子在一开始就结束了，总局也没有安排Tom等分局的警察协助办案。</p><p>Asa知道自己已经很知足了，只要Tom还活着，他就很开心了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15.<br/>“你好，我叫Tom。我是分局过来拿B市案件的资料的。”</p><p>Asa抬起头，面前的人对着他露出了一个巨大的微笑，Asa故作自然的站起身，领着Tom朝着档案室走去。</p><p>“你愿意花几分钟听我说一个事情吗？”Asa拿起书架上的档案袋，却没有递给Tom。</p><p>“没事，你说。”</p><p>“我梦见过你。”</p><p>“诶诶诶！这么巧的事吗？”</p><p>“我梦见你有个超级厉害的超能力，我和你一起用超能力解决了一桩很棘手的案件……”</p><p>Tom很认真地听着Asa简述着这个真实的梦。</p><p>“我想说啊，就只是对梦里的你说，我也很爱你。”Asa说着将手中的档案袋递给了Tom。</p><p>“什么啊，您不要开玩笑了。”</p><p>“所以说这是一个梦啊。”</p><p>一个对我而言最真实的梦。</p><p> </p><p>－－fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>